Quest for Revenge
by BrokenDamsel
Summary: This is a "Charactor Intro" to one of my old chars, Anastasia. Its the first time I've published on here, so please comment and be honest :


Born One hundred years ago to the Slashhammer family was a dwarven babe, so light of skin, yet so bright of fiery red locks. Her parents named Anastasia, after their Germanic ancestor. The father, a former defender of Aghorin, Gorup, and his wife, Armi-an, felt truly blessed to have been delivered a daughter. Once she was born, her parents moved from the busy, loud town of Aghorin to find solace and peace deep in the Nyx Caverns. Anastasia grew quickly. Although she was rarely around others but her parents, she soon mastered how to fight from her father, and how to care for things by her mother. As she reached her One hundredth birthday, her parents treated her to a trip to the town of Aghorin to visit family. "Now Anastasia, this is important. You are not allowed to talk to anyone on the way down. Only speak if you are spoken too. Protect your father, he is ageing and his body is not as strong as it used to once be." Armi-am kissed her daughter on the forehead, "Be careful my child. I shall see you on your return"  
Anastasia nodded and went to find her father who was stood waiting at the door. Gorup was a dwarf of old. His white beard was now trailing across the floor of the caves. Proudly he wore his old amour, which Anastasia struggled not to snigger at, as he was now more portly. Taking his cane, Gorup opened the door, and hushed Anastasia out. The first part of their journey was to get through the Nyx Caverns and past the dragons that lived there. Ana looked in amazement as she passed the majestic creatures. Their green scales shone against the torch. As they reached the exit, one of the dragons moved and noticed them.  
Whispering softly, Gorup spoke to Ana, "Don't move to hastily, daughter. We must show them we mean no harm." Bowing his head to the dragon, he helped Anastasia through the gap in the cavern wall. The Syndarian sun shone deep into Anastasias eyes, and she tried to shield them while still keeping a protective eye over her father. As they made their way down the low pass towards Duskan, a deep fog settled against the forthcoming mountainside. Digging his cane in deeper, Gorup stayed close to Anastasia, in fear of a rogue killer. Soon they reached the gates of Duskan.  
"This mist doesn't seem to wish to lift, daughter. We shall reside the night in the tavern here and try for Aghorin tomorrow."  
Anastasia nodded and lifted her cloak closer to her, keeping away the cold. Entering the tavern of Duskan, Gorup looked at Anastasia then to a seat across the bar. Ana followed his eyes direction and headed to the seat to rest while her father attended to food and drink for them both.  
"The good barkeep here says they have two rooms we may have, Ana. We shall be fine to rest here tonight," Gorup says, seating and removing his cloak. Ana's eyes scooped the tavern room. Closest to the bar was a small party of saurian s and half orcs, seemingly having some argument over who was the strongest. Next to them sat a single dwarf. Anastasia was almost tempted to invite him to join them, but she remembered her father s words about not talking to anyone. "Ahh Thank You defin," Gorup passed the barkeep some gold, and drank rapidly from his tankard of ale, "Drink up lass."  
Anastasia nodded, and sipped from her tankard. Gorup seemed to find this funny, and smiled at his daughter. "You are very much like your mother, child. A fine, elegant dwarf if I ever saw one. Though you do have that Targos fire in your temper. I see it flicker in your eyes my child."  
"Thank You, father." Anastasia smiled softly before downing the rest of her ale.

As the night passed, the pair retired to their bedrooms. Resting his hand on Ana's shoulder, Gorup wished her good night and headed to his room. Anastasia was not used to the room she had been given for the night. Instead of stone bed and rocks for chairs, there was a proper bed made from wood and soft furnishings. And although it was not as she was accustomed to, Anastasia fell asleep in quick time.  
The following morning, the day of Anastasias birthday, Ana awoke early and hustled into her father s room. Glancing around, Ana's face dropped as she could not see any sign of her father. "Perhaps he has already woken and headed downstairs." Ana spoke to herself. She looked out the window across the room and noticed the deep fog was still pressed into Syndars lands. Making her way back to her bedroom, Anastasia grabbed her cape and knapsack before heading down the hall to the bar.  
Ana smiled as she noticed a portly dwarf stumped in the corner of the bar. Tapping his shoulder, "Father?" Ana was confused as she got no answer. As she moved to face him, Anastasias face once again dropped. This time with horror. Her father sat cold in the corner. Blood pouring from a wound to his chest. A deep and curding scream came from Anastasia, and within seconds her legs caved beneath her, as she cried. The bar keeper from the night before came into the room on hearing Anastasias scream. "Oh my, I shall ring the alarm, Stay here Child." As Defin left, Anastasia stood and clinged to her father. "Father, wake up. You can't be dead. You just can't be. Please Daddy...Please!" the tears ran faster down Anastasias cheeks. As people arrived to move her father from the bar to the resting chapel, Anastasia listened as they pronounced him dead. Anastasia ran from the tavern on hearing her news. As she fled, she hit something hard and fell to the floor. Angered still, she looked up to find a rather dashing fellow Dwarf stood before her. She had never seen a more handsome dwarf before. He was slightly taller than her, and his hair and beard were a deep ivory black. He seemed to wear his finest training amour, which glistened in the Syndarian sun.  
Blushing slightly, Ana pushed her hair from her eyes. Offering his hand, the male dwarf Assisted Ana back to her feet. As they stood almost nose to nose, the male dwarfs eyes Caught Ana's. He could see the darkness from her fears, and the flickers of flames in the Iris. And the tears that had formed recently through crying.  
Ana escaped his glance and found herself staring at her feet. Speaking softly, she kept her eyes firmly on the ground, "I am sorry Sir, and I was not looking where I was going." She felt a finger raise her chin up and found her eyes aligned with his again. "My dear lass, There is nothing to be sorry for. Twas me who sent you plummeting to the Ground, did I not?" Ana nodded, captivated by his lips as he spoke, "May I perhaps learn Your name, so I may buy you ale?"  
Ana stumbled her words from her mouth, slowly and shakingly managing to say her Name. The male Dwarf took her hand.  
"Well Miss Anastasia, It s a pleasure. My name is.............."  
As the male dwarf was going to reveal his name, the towns paths became packed with Shoppers and travelers. Ana tried to catch sight of the male dwarf but he had disappeared. Sighing, Anastasia tugged on her knapsack and headed back to the tavern, just as they were carrying her father out.  
"Stop!" Anastasia screamed at them, I shall carry him. I shall carry him to Aghorin. He belongs to rest there."  
The barkeeper and another townsman passed Anastasia her father. Struggling to hold him, her legs shook. Yet somehow the anger she felt from his passing, gave her the strength. "Defin; I need word to get to my mother in the Nyx Caverns. Armi-an. She must learn of my fathers death. And I am taking him to Aghorin. Please can you see to it?" Defin nodded at the young dwarf. "Ma'am are you sure you can carry him all the way there? Your father is a portly man, and the weight is sure to be too much for you. Let me assist you child." Shaking her head Anastasia turned with her father and headed out of the gates.

The decision to carry her father was not the smartest of Anastasias'. She had only been to Aghorin once before. But she felt her father deserved to be held by his only child on his final journey. Every couple of steps, Anastasia would feel tears forming in her eyes. A strong feeling of regret carried over her. She had failed in her mothers request to protect her father. As she made her last few steps towards Aghorin, Anastasia paused and rested her father on the ground. Lying down beside him, she whispered softly.  
"I shall avenge your death father, I shall make whoever did this perish for hurting you. And I shall never forget you. I am sorry I failed you." Hugging her father one last time, Ana rose to her feet again, once again heaving her father into her arms. As she stepped foot in Aghorin, Ana's emotions overcame her and she fell to the ground, crying into her fathers cape. One of Aghorins gate keepers came to assist her. "Oh my, is this who I think it is? Gorup? Oh my Oh My... Anastasia looked up at the gatekeeper.  
"He died in Duskan. I carried him the whole way here. Is my mother here yet? I am Anastasia, Groups daughter. I ... I... Once again Anastasia broke down into tears. Resting his hand against her shoulder, the gate keeper rang the bell that signaled death, and some of the dwarves of Aghorin came to assist carry Gorup to his final resting place. "You did good to carry him this far, child." The gate keeper spoke to Anastasia.  
"I still failed my father and mother though. I was meant to protect him." Anastasia shook her head and wiped a tear from her eyes, "My mother, Armi-an?" "I believe she has not arrived yet. If she does, I shall send her to the tavern, where I suggest you go to rest. We shall take care of your father."  
Bowing politely, Anastasia did as she was told.

-  
Tears once again formed in Anastasia's eyes as she entered Aghorin tavern. The bar was empty so there was no usual dwarf bellowing and fighting to take her mind off the death. As she took a seat at the far side, a small rounded dwarf came to her. "Drink my child?" The dwarf spoke.  
Anastasia shook her head and wiped a tear from her eye.  
"I'm okay thank you. I shall just wait here for my mother." Nodding the smaller dwarf bowed her head and left Anastasia alone. Every few minutes a cold gush of wind would sweep through the tavern as the doors opened and shut, but still no mother. Ana's throat started to dry up, so she called the little dwarf back and ordered a hearty tankard of ale. As she supped it, she felt another cold gust against her back, followed by the sound of sobs and tears. Turning, Anastasia faced her mother. "Oh Ana, my dear child. I am sorry I took so long. The wardens are keeping an eye out for everyone moving through the Duskan area." Anastasia nodded, and assisted her mother to a chair. "Mother, I am sorry too. I promised I would look after Father. I let you both down." Armi-an shook her head. "Worry not child. I have heard of how you carried him all the way here for Duskan. You did your father proud, and me."  
A soft smile crossed Anastasia's face at the thought of doing her father proud. Then as she realized her smile, she removed it from sight in fear of disrespecting her father s death.  
"Mother, I seek permission to go back to Duskan, once Father has been given to the land. I wish to locate the persons who did this to my father, your husband."  
As Ana spoke her words, Armi-an shook her head once more, this time more furious. "Ana, No...I forbid it. Your father has already passed an untimely death, I shall not give you permission to go and seek the same fate." Ana bowed her head and nodded as an indication that she understood. Slightly furious herself that her mother would not allow her, the fires in her eyes lit again. "We should sleep. Tomorrow will be a hard day for us, and for Aghorin. Your father was a well liked dwarf in his time here." Gathering their stuff, Ana and Armi-an moved up to the chambers.  
That night, Anastasia slept on the floor to her mother s chamber. Spending most of the night tossing and turning, Ana would jump up the moment she heard a door close. As she got half way through the night, Ana gave in trying to sleep. She armored up and headed downstairs. Locking the door of her mother s chambers behind her, Ana felt a little lighter of heart in the knowledge nothing could get her mother. As she made her way through a now busier bar, Anastasia kept her head down. As she reached the stools for the bar, Ana let out a sigh. As she was still only small even for a dwarf, she tugged up at the top of the stool and climbed up, wiggling her legs beneath her. Once she finally had herself sturdy on the stool, she ordered herself ale and sat patiently. "There you go Miss Anastasia. I am sorry to hear about your fathers passing. He was a great man, I remember him very well." The barkeep said, as he passed her ale on the house.  
Thanking him, Anastasia started to sip at her ale, then remembering her fathers laugh about how she drunk; she opened her mouth wide, and downed the whole tankard. Raising it to the sky, she slammed it down against the bar and ordered another. As she swayed to and fro on her seat, Ana noticed a light pass by the window. Some minutes later another passed, and then another. Intrigued, Ana hopped off her stool and decided to investigate. Standing at the tavern door, she noticed the town square was amass of dwarves and candles. In the middle on a cold gray slab, lay her father, Gorup. Anastasia realized that the town was starting to say their goodbyes to him. As she stayed back and watched, a single tear ran down her cheek, freezing her skin from the cold mine winds. She had never seen this side to her father, she had only heard of his tales. Of his days defending the city from rogues and reprimands. As if time itself stood still, Anastasia felt warmth of proudness for her father wash over her. He had been a great warrior as well as a great father. And she felt blessed.

The following day, Anastasia and Armi-an were up early. Each dressed in their finest armory for their walk to the graveyard. Ana was still in awe of the events she had seen the previous night, all the townsfolk showing their respect to the loss of her father. And once more they did as Group s body was carried. Six of Aghorins knights held the slab above their heads as they set off. Behind them walked Armi-an and Anastasia. As they walked through the mines, Anastasia noticed all the miners removing their helmets in respect. Touched by this much emotion, Armi-an started to cry again. Anastasia helped her mother in till they finally arrived at the graveyard of the fallen.  
"Here we rest a knight of Aghorin. A fighter. A protector. A Husband. A father. A friend. May Targos, as his god, keep him safe from anymore harm. Gorup Slashhammer, I rest thee to the ground." Anastasia hugged her mother tight, as she sobbed into her amour. As the body of her father was lay into the ground, Anastasia looked away. It was still dark this morning and the stars light up the mountain side, and the snow thawing on its side. "Rest safely Father."  
As Ana glanced back towards the grave, she noticed a caped figure in the distance watching. Anastasia felt strange, as if she was being summoned to join them. Shaking her feeling away, she led her mother as the knights turned back for Aghorin.  
As she reached the gates, she took one last look back. The figure was still there. "Mother, Follow on... I need one last minute with my father. I will catch up." And with that Ana ran back to her father s grave, and the figure. As she reached the grave, she noticed the figure standing over her father s grave.  
"Who are you?" Ana spoke in her usually soft voice. On receiving no answer, Anastasia asked again, this time raising her voice. One the third time, she was so angry from no reply; she drew her scarab blade and held it against the cloak of the figure.  
"Now child, you do not wish to do that if you want to bring your father back to life, do you?" In a flash, the figures cloak dropped and a white mist appeared blinding Ana. As her eyes focused again, she noticed in the place was a tall, slim elf. His hair was long and blonde, and his eyes a sapphire blue. "My name is not important; however what I wish to grant you may be important to you. Your father was a great man, and one who I personally remember. He saved me a couple of times from raging dwarves who would rather kill me as soon as look at me. I shall grant you the choice of life and death of your father."  
Ana's eyes widened. The choice to bring back her beloved father was a simple and easy answer. Yes.  
"However," the elf spoke, Once you decide you have to realize that for every life returned, their must be a death to be paid. The life and death balance needs to be equaled." I agree. Please, I would do anything to have my father home." With a nod of the head, the elf placed his staff into the air. With a flash of lightening, and the sound of the thunder, Ana jumped back as the ground beneath her rose. "FATHER?!" Ana yelled loudly, Hugging the dwarf that stood before her. "Ana, what have you done? I died... I ..." Gorup noticed the elf before him, "No... No Ana... Please tell me you didn't."  
The elf laughed at Gorups surprisement in his presence.  
"Oh she did. And now I must take a life. Farethewell, Gorup." And with another flash, the elf disappeared.  
Ana turned to her father, who now wore a serious look of disapproval on his face. "What have you done, Ana?!"

Anastasia's smile wiped from her face at her fathers words.  
"Father, I did this for you, for mother. I thought you'd of wanted to live.." Gorup shook his head. "I wished to live but not by his hands. Nor by being resurrected child. Someone has to take my place..And don't you think the townfolk will be shocked by the sight of me?"  
Ana looked to her feet and spoke softly, but loud enough for her father to hear.  
"I'm sorry...I didn't think. I just wanted you back Father." Gorups hand raised Ana's chin, and he wiped the tears from her eyes.  
"My darling Anastasia. I know your reasons my child. But this was not to be your decision. As glad as I am to see you once more, I now fear who will take my place.."  
"Well if a death had accured in the town, the bells would of been rung out by now, surely?"  
As she spoke the deafening tone of Aghorins death bells rang out. Ana looked at her father in horror, and the look was mirrored in her fathers face. "Stay hidden Father, I'll run ahead and look whats happening." Kissing her fathers cheek, Anastasia ran back into the town at full speed.  
Noticing a small dwarf as she entered the gates, Ana walked to him and asked what was happening.  
"A sad state of affairs to be had lassy..First the old defender...and now his bonny wife...sad day...very sad day.." As she heard the "his wife" part of the dwarves reply, All that could be heard was the screams of Anastasia as she ran to locate her now dead mother.  
Locating her in the small town centre, Anastasia cowered over the slab, crying into her mothers gown.  
"What have I done? Mother... Oh Mother. I am sorry!" Just then Anastasia noticed a tall elf in the corner of her eye. Growling loudly, Anastasia angerily stamped over to the elf and held him by the neck against the wall.  
"Debt repaid, Miss Anastasia..Debt repaid" and with that the elf disappeared.  
Shocked Ana stood there, hand still placed where the elves neck had been. A minute later a tap on her shoulder was felt. Still angry, Anastasia drew her sword and span to see her company.  
"You can put down your sword, Miss Ana." It was the male dwarf she had meet in Duskan some days before.  
"Its you.." Anastasia blushed some, "I'm sorry. Oh my. I..I.." Anastasia placed her sword back into her holder.  
"Glad to see you still remember me, considering the circumstances. I am sorry to hear about your father and your mother. You have my deepest condolences."  
Remembering that people assumed her father was still dead, Ana nodded and thanked him.  
"I still do not know your name Sir, so I cannot thank you as proper as I should. But alas I need to be on my way. Maybe I will see you another day, and find your name. Farewell"  
Anastasia ran back from the town up to the graveyard and found her father.  
"Oh Father, It would seem I am orphaned. Mother was slain. Mother was slain by that...that...elf!" Gorup nodded, "I feared that would be the case. He choose someone close to us both to repay the debt..Oh child... My dear wife.." "Father you need to leave, go back to the Nyx caverns..go back home. If it is true you have both died then I inherit the house by heritage, correct? therefore its the only place you will now be safe from questions. You need to leave now, they will be bringing Mother here soon, and You cannot be here." Anastasia spoke very fast, and her father only understood half of what she was saying.  
"I will hide in the woods there as your mother is laid... I wish to say a final goodbye to my wife." Anastasia nodded, understanding. Hurrying her father into the bushes she ran round the trees to a area she could follow on from the recession.  
Watching her mother be buried, Anastasia's emotions took full extent, first she'd had to bury her father and now her mother. It was too much for the young dwarf to take. Fleeing the ceremony, Anastasia headed for the city of Magia and the elf.

-  
Anastasia made the long and painsaking journey up towards Magia. Knowing she was unable to enter the town due to not being a spell caster, Ana decided to wait outside by the trees on the main road. Stomping through the area, Anas dwarven strength helped her to move some of the bigger twigs from her way. As she closed in on Magia, she tried to get closer and hide for the elven necromancer to leave Magia. She was uncertain how long would take him to leave, or even if he was even in Magia at the moment. But she had to try.  
Sitting on some greens grass, hidden by leaves yet enough room for her to see the exit gates from Magia, Ana wished she had brought some food with her. Her tummy was grumbling a little to loud for her liking.  
Everytime Ana noticed someone leaving the gates, Ana's eyes focused in sight to see if was him. Everytime, it wasn't.  
Soon the syndarian sun started to fall, and a pitch black darkness smoothed over the skies. Shivering from the cold, Ana placed her cape around her shoulders and watched intensively.  
"I could be here for days," Ana thought to herself, sighing," I really wish I had brought some food."  
As the hours passed by, Ana found her eyes dropping and losing focus, her head felt heavy on her shoulders. Surely she wouldn't miss him if she had a small nap. Within seconds, Ana was sound asleep on the grass, her cape barely covering her.  
Every so often, noises from the main road would wake her up, but she was thankful she had not been disturbed closer to her grass bed. She had heard alot of stories about rogues and brigs in the area, and as Ana didn't have alot of money on her, she didn't want to risk losing what gold she did have. After a few hours, Anastasia could no longer sleep. The sky was still dark and the wind was cold as it bustled againest the trees. Keeping an eye through the gap, Ana was content with realising she would have to wait another day before she found the elf. Maybe tomorrow she could head to Dar Kharnel and find some food and water. As her mouth watered at the thought of food, she felt a cold shiver down her spine. Realising she was no longer alone, Ana reached for her sword. "Well, Well. Trying to ambush me, Miss Anastasia?" The cold dull voice of the elf entered her ear. Ana stood up, turning round to face the elf.  
"I demand you tell me your name, so I know who to send my condolenses to the family of when I smite you!"A cold icy laugh came from the necromancer. Looking at Anastasia, he smirked.  
"Child, I dare say you could kill me, but then You would never get what you came for...what you wanted from me..However, You choose to bring your father back to life. I took your mother, I think that would be a fair trade, don't you?!"  
Ana snarled at the necromancer, Grabbing her sword she aimed for his heart, and charged towards him. Suddenly he disappeared. His cold laughter sending shivers down Ana's spine.  
" Place the sword down, and we shall talk.." He spoke calmly towards her. "Tell me your foul name and I shall think about placing my sword away." Ana growled back into the thin air.  
"My name is Galendriel.. Dark necromancer, and protector of life and death. Now, Sword."  
Honouring her promise, Anastasia placed her sword away. Once he reappeared, Galendriel, stood in front of her. His icey white eyes freezing her to the spot.  
"Thats better. Now, You know why I choose your mother..You know the debt has been paid, yet what? You wish for me to die?"  
Anastasia nodded.  
"Ana, I doubt that. If you had the chance, would you really kill me? You are not a killer child. You are more passionate about life than to stub it out."  
"No, I wish you dead. I wish you death for killing both my father and mother."  
"But I did not kill your father. I only had your mother killed in the balance. And did I not bring your father back to life?"  
"If you did not kill my father, how does he know who you are? and do you know who did kill my father?"  
Galendriel indicated for Ana to sit. Following her, he sat across from her.  
"The person who killed your father was a rogue. No name is known, but I believe he is from your fathers past. As am I. Do you not know why your parents cherished you so much?" Watching Ana shake her head, Galendriel carried on.  
" Time ago, back when you was not even born, Your mother had another son. Not your fathers child. He was born out of wedlock, Your father took him and your mother on. When you was born, There was.. Complications.. and your father had so longed for a daughter of his own. So when you died, Your father seeked me out. He got me to bring you back to life. Sadly for your father, I took the life of your older sibling. And thus your father banished me from Aghorin, and away from him. I believe the rogue that killed your father was maybe the father of the boy, I don't know."  
Ana listened, and a single tear shed on her cheek. Why had her father or mother never told her this? Thanking Galendriel for her answers, Ana rose to her feet. Was time she spoke to her father.

-  
2 days later:

As the flames flickered between her fathers eyes and hers, Anastasia sat across from her father. She had came back to the family home to confront her father over the answers Galendriel had given her.  
"Father?" she spoke softly after finally finding her courage, "I need to talk to you about something.." "You're going to ask me about Armi-An's child arn't you?" Anastasia locked eyes with her father, half shocked he'd realised, half relieved not having to mention it.  
"Yes. I just want to know what happened.."  
"Ok. But once I tell you, Its never to be spoken of again," he sighed, as Anastasia nodded. Sitting up in his chair, Gorup threw another log onto the fire.  
"What Galendriel told you was true, Your mother did have another child before you was born. His name was Brocken, Son of your mother. Now, You have to understand what happened wasn't nice. But your mother would not have her unborn child dead..So I brought him up as my own, regardless of his "fathers" race. For years, we lived happily. Everyone knew the story of your mother, I was praised for what I did. However, Your mother finally got pregnant with you. My own daughter. My own child. Not the result of something most horrid. Unfortunately as Galendriel probably informed you. We had complications with your birth. And your mother begged me to contact Galendriel. We had heard of his abilities long before either of you children were blessed to us. So I did as your mother asked, and he saved you. Only at the time we didn't know the price was Brocken. Your mother, she was heartbroken. She loved you no less, but still her heart broke for her son, her first born. Eventually while you strieved, she dealt with it, and well we brought you up so you know the rest. "  
Gorup sat back in his chair, a heavy sigh on his breath.  
"Why was I never told about Brocken?"  
"Your mother dealt with it better that way. It was easier for her to not have his name mentioned than to hear it. We probably should of told you, was sure one day you'd of heard the story. But alas, we were lucky."  
"And the rogue that attacked you, Galendriel believes it is something from your past?"  
"Most likely. I don't recongise him. But I didn't make alot of friends in my time as defender of Aghorin. Alot of fighting was to be had. Alot of deaths."  
Ana sat and listened. She couldn't remember a time her father had said so much to her in her whole life. Normally would be her mother doing the talking. Yet her mother had never mentioned Ana's brother.. This knowledge tinged Ana with sadness.  
Ana stood and placed her arms around her father. She missed her mother, and was aware her father did too.  
"I think am going to journey to mothers grave, Father. Is there a grave for Brocken? I would like to see it. If thats ok with you?"  
"I'll give you the location and my blessing on one condition. You leave your vengance for my death here with me. I am to blame for my own death, it would seem. If you want to be mad at anyone, please be mad at me. You are better than this. So much like your mother.."  
"Ok,I agree. Not that I blame you..But I need to let go of my anger.."  
"Thank You, Anastasia. Now, You will find a small stone near to your mothers and my grave. Its not much of a burial, but its all we could afford at the time. The Stone is the headstone for your brothers grave."  
Kissing her father gently on his head, she smiled and whispered a thank you before heading to get her cape and armour.

Ana entered the graveyard and located her mothers grave with ease. Laying a single white rose down, she sat quietly in front of the headstone. She noticed the small stone near the grave. Placing another white rose above that, she rose to her feet.  
"Miss you Mother." As quietly as she could, she left the graveyard and headed for the city of Aghorin. Was cold and dark, and she needed some shelter.

-  
Anastasia smiled as she made her way through the mines to the city of Aghorin. Although she was not in a good mood, seeing the mines shimmer and shine with colours from the torches flickering against the jewels, the sight always left her in awe.  
Approaching the city gates, she bowed her head at the gatekeepers and explained her business in town.  
"Just seeking some shelter from the night before I head for home tomorrow Sir." She spoke politely. With a hard grunt of acceptance, the gate keeper let Ana through and she carried on route to the tavern. The tavern was its usually warm self that night, and apart from a party of dwarves in a corner, Ana found herself in her own company. Drinking her ale, she sighed at her recent memories. So much had happened since the last time she had been in Aghorin, and she felt the loneliest she had in weeks.  
Deciding to head to bed, she glanced over at the party of dwarves that had now gone from a pack of 6 to just two. Catching her eye, Ana remembered one of them as the dwarf she had met in Duskan. In a split second, she noticed he was making his way over.  
"Good evening Miss Ana, Did not think I would see you down here so soon after your parents passing. I hope I find you well?"  
"As well as can be expected, Sir.." Ana remembered she had yet to learn his name. Blushing, she caught his eye again and quickly turned back to her ale.  
"Its Borin, by the way. Just so you know my name for next time."  
Ana smiled and shook his hand, "Nice to meet you again, Mr. Borin."  
Borin smiled back and took the seat ahead of hers, "You don't mind company do you miss?" Ana shook her head. She was quite glad of the company truth be told. Borin indicated for his fellow dwarf to follow him to Ana's not occupied table. Introducing Ana and the other dwarf, a guardian by the name of Stumpy, Borin ordered them some more ales.  
"So what business brings you back to the city, Miss Anastasia?" Stumpy asked her. Twiddling with her long red hair between her fingers, "I'm just seeking shelter from the night, before making the journey back home to the Nyx Mountains." Stumpy nodded.  
"Nyx Mountains huh... Nice place. Though with your father being a former Defender of Aghorin, am not surprised he would of had enough money buy up there. Very nasty business about him dying.. Such a shame." Stumpy mumbled off, sipping into his ale.  
Ana had almost forgotten her father was meant to be dead, and wiping her eyes with a handkerchief, she stood up to retire to bed.  
"Miss Ana?" Borin spoke, taking her to one side, "Are you in any rush to go home, Only I gather home would be empty right now...And I was thinking, perhaps, well, maybe..." Borin sighed heavily and tried to speak again, "well if you would join Me, Stumpy and the others to journey back to Trollheim and join our company for a time at the clan house near there. Just so you'd have some company, obviously." Ana noticed Borins cheeks were slightly flustered and red.  
Ana knew she would have company back at the house in Nyx, but as Borin and Stumpy didn't know this, she accepted the offer and retired to bed, ready for the journey to Trollheim the day later.

In the morning, while waiting for the others, Ana thought was best to send a telegram to her house, rather than her father, explaining she would be staying at Trollheim for some time. Then as the others slowly were introduced to Anastasia, she followed behind Stumpy and Borin back to Trollheim and onto her future..


End file.
